The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, commercially known as a Zonal Geranium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amri Derose Two’.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Zonal Geranium cultivars with good basal branching, freely flowering habit and attractive flower and foliage coloration.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 1999 of a proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum selection identified as code number 7722-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum selection identified as code number 7889-6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Amri Derose Two was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in June, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Gilroy, Calif., since June, 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.